


Hands of Glory

by MoonlitMarauder



Series: Hands of Glory [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Complete, Dirty Talk, First Date, First Time Bottoming, Fluff, Lace Panties, M/M, Masturbation, Muggle AU, New Years Eve party, OMC - Freeform, References of past alcohol abuse, Rimming, Sexting, Switching, Will add more tags as chapters update, handjobs, ron is a good friend, sensual massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlitMarauder/pseuds/MoonlitMarauder
Summary: Harry is feeling rather tense after his recent break up from his girlfriend Ginny. When Ron and Hermione recommended he treat himself to a massage, he had no idea what he was in store for.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Hands of Glory [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102292
Comments: 61
Kudos: 268





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a multi chapter work, probably around 3 to 5 total. I hope to have the second chapter up by Sunday! I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> I will be adding more tags as the story progresses. This was initially supposed to be a one chapter PWP but the plot decided to stop by and would leave.

  
It had been three weeks since Ginny had left him for some bloke she’d met in a bar one night. He could barely blame her, he struggled with being in the limelight of her fame their entire relationship. Towards the end, he stopped going to the after parties to celebrate her football team's victory. Soon she stopped inviting him all together. He should have known then that something was amiss but Harry was always slightly oblivious. At least Hermione and Ron always ribbed him for it. 

Three weeks, well more like six weeks since he’d felt the touch of another human. He desperately craved the feeling of closeness provided from a small touch someone else gave him. Hermione, ever the therapist, even when she wasn’t in her office, speculated that it was due to the lack of physical affection he received as a child. 

Ron stood by Harry through Ginny leaving, he’d expected him to take his sister’s side out of loyalty to family but he came through for Harry when he needed him the most. He kept him from the downward spiral he felt his depression taking him. He let him have one drunken night of sulking and that was it. Every day for the last twenty days, Ron has shown up at his London flat with the promise of coffee and breakfast if he would get out of bed. 

Surprisingly it was Ron who had given him the idea that led him to be standing in front of the massage parlor. He’d suggested that Harry get a massage when he realized how tense Harry was, he’d seen him struggle to get out of bed one too many mornings. He was apprehensive about letting a stranger touch him but once his best mates explained how they both went every other week, and just how relaxing it truly was, he relented and made an appointment. Now he just needed to open the door. 

Taking one last deep breath he pulled on the door handle and took a step inside, the lobby was bright but comfortable. There was a young brunette, she looked to be around his age, he noticed that she was fairly attractive but a bit too on the feminine side. Her eyes were bright and welcoming as she stood from behind the counter to welcome him. 

“Welcome to Hands of Glory, sir. Do you have an appointment?” She flashed a wide smile at him as he stepped up to the counter. 

“Yes, Harry Potter for three o’clock.” He smiled back. He could already feel some of the tension leaving his body. 

“Follow me Mr. Potter.” She turned to the door to their right. Opening it she waited for Harry to walk through before continuing on down the small hallway. 

“Right in here Mr. Potter.” She gestures to a cozy room lit dimly. A comfortable padded table in the center of the room. There was music playing softly in the background. “Mr. Malfoy will be right in.” 

Harry nodded and took a look around the room. It was small but not confining. He truly felt at ease and he hadn’t even had a massage yet. 

“Mr. Potter.” A soft masculine voice pulled him from his thoughts.

“Oh just call me-“ as he turned his voice caught in his throat. Before him was the most beautiful man he’d ever seen. “Harry.” 

He couldn’t take his eyes off the man in front of him. His platinum blond hair framed his face with small tendrils. Those storm grey eyes, warm, despite the natural coldness that normally comes from grey skies. His cheekbones and jawline were sharp, it made him look refined. Harry tried to discreetly look at the rest of him but failed miserably, he knew he did, subtlety was not one of his fortes. There was no way this man did not see him unabashedly check him out. 

“Hello Harry.” He stepped fully into the room and held out his hand. “You can call me Draco.” 

Harry shook his hand, noticing how soft his skin but strong his grip was. Once again feeling quite inadequate compared to Draco. He attempted a small smile that he was sure came out looking more like a grimace.

“I brought you some water, please strip down to your comfort level and place the towel around your waist. I will be right back.” He placed the water on the small table and shut the door softly as he exited.

Harry let out the breath he’d been holding since he’d touched the others hand. His comfort level of nakedness was completely nude. It didn’t matter if he’d never met the person before he had no problem stripping down, especially for someone as attractive as Draco. He toed off his trainers and removed his socks with them. Next he brought down his trousers and pants all in one, noticing that he was half hard already. He cursed his cock, now was not the time to be getting aroused. He already didn’t know how he was going to make it through thirty minutes of Draco’s hands on him. He hastily threw his shirt on top to the rest of his clothes, wrapped the towel around his waist and laid on the padded table. 

Draco entered a moment later, just as he figured out how to comfortably lay on his still hardening erection. He dimmed the lights a bit lower. Harry heard the opening and shutting of a cabinet. “Alright Harry, ready?”

He attempted a small nod as he let out a breathless yes. The anticipation had him on edge. His traitorous body aching with the need to be touched. 

He shivered when the warm oil made contact with his skin. He felt the liquid trail down between his shoulder blades, following is spine to just where his back met his arse. A groan escaped his lips when Draco’s fingers dug into his muscles. His long finger spread the oil along Harry’s back and shoulders covering all of him. 

Draco started at his neck, kneading his muscles, with every knot released Harry moaned. He couldn’t help it, he couldn’t be arsed to be embarrassed at the sounds he was making. He wondered to himself if all massages were this erotic, at least he thought it was to himself until he heard a soft chuckle. 

“I can’t speak for everyone Harry but you do seem to be enjoying yourself.” 

He felt his cheeks heat up at the acknowledgment of the sounds he was making. He just couldn’t help how bloody amazing it felt to have someone else touch him, to not be a wound up like a knotted yo-yo. 

“Our time is up, I recommend you make an appointment with Kristy at the front desk on your way out. Make sure you drink plenty of water over the next forty-eight hours.” Harry barely had time to register the blond leave the room. 

He slowly lifted himself off the table, his muscles loose as he stretched out. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt this relaxed. 

Once dressed he downed the glass of lemon water and left the room behind him. He stopped at the front desk and made an appointment with Kristy for the following week; an hour this time. 

Out on the sidewalk while he waited for a cab to take him home he realized just how hard and aroused he was still. If anyone was looking they’d clearly see the bulge in his trousers that he couldn’t hide. He shifted side to side on his feet, as a black cab pulled up to the curb. 

He gave his address to the driver and was on his way. He tried to think of anything other than Draco’s touch but no matter how hard he tried his thoughts kept coming back to the way his hands kneaded and caressed his back. 

The trip to his flat was short. While it only took the cabbie ten minutes to get him home, Harry’s cock felt as if it had taken an eternity. He took the elevator to his floor and fumbled with his keys in his door. 

No sooner than he shut the door behind him he shoved his trousers and pants just far enough down for his cock to spring free. His own coarse hand wrapped around his aching prick and began to stroke. 

Images of Draco on his knees in front of him, his own soft hand wrapped around Harry’s cock instead, filled his mind as he stroked harder and faster. A steady stream of precum leaked from the head of his cock. He imagined Draco leaning forward and licking him clean, moaning around the head as he tasted him. 

With a moan of his own his come spilled over his hand. He kept stroking himself until he had no more to release and his prick twitched with overstimulation. 

When he looked down at the mess he’d made, he realized he’d just gotten off to the thoughts and images of a man. Not something he was used to happening, but he realized he wouldn’t be opposed to it happening again. Next week he’d just have to be a bit more obvious and maybe Draco would get the hint.


	2. Chapter 2

Days after his initial visit to Hands of Glory, Harry found he could think of nothing but his upcoming appointment. He’d felt so incredibly relaxed that not even when he answered the door and found Ginny waiting on the other side, did he tense up as he was accustomed to. 

“Hey Hare, can I come in?” The redheaded woman gave him her soft smile. The one she knew always tricked him into doing whatever it was she wanted. 

“I don’t think so Ginny, I’m actually headed out at the moment.” Harry turned to shut the door, but she stopped him by putting her hand on the door before he could get very far. 

“Get dinner with me?” she asked. Then as an afterthought, “Please.”

“I’m sorry Gin but I don’t think that’s a bright idea.” Harry kept his face blank and impassive as he could. 

“Look, I just want to apologize and catch up.” Frustration flared in her wide brown as she pleaded with him.

“What you’re really trying to say is ‘Michael did to me what I did to you’.” Harry spat out. “You really should try to be a bit more honest. At least with yourself anyways.” 

Harry finally got the door shut behind him. He took deep breaths, tried to settle himself. He hadn’t seen her since that night he had caught her with Michael Corner, in his own flat of all places. How dare she show up here and expect him to give her the time of day? He’d hoped one day that he would grow old alongside Ginny, he’d known her since he was eleven afterall. How could she do this to him of all people, but he should have known, Harry was her first real relationship, before him she’d never stayed with anyone longer than a night. But Harry thought he would have been different for her. They’d been together for a year and now he’s wondering how much of that had been a lie. How long had she been cheating on him with random blokes. 

He shook his head, trying to get his brain back on track. He’d lied when he told Ginny that he’d been going out but now seemed like a good time to make a trip to see Ron and Hermione. They hadn’t stopped by since the second day after his massage, they had seen him up and cooking breakfast before they’d even shown up. Ron was a little surprised to see him hand him a cup of coffee as he came through the kitchen. 

He pushed himself off the door. He grabbed his windbreaker from the hook next to him and left for Ron’s office. It was a twenty minute cab ride from his flat to Ron’s office at the main headquarters for their family joke shop that he ran with his brother George. 

“Harry! Mate what are you doing here?” Ron greeted him warmly. 

“Er, well uh, Gin showed up at the flat and I may have lied and said I couldn’t stay because I told her I was heading out so I had to leave to get her to go away.” 

Ron looked knowingly at his best friend. He stepped towards Harry and wrapped his arm around him and pulled him towards him. He knew normally that an event of this capacity would turn Harry back to the bottle. He knew Harry struggled with staying sober enough as it is but he’d been doing better. Ron had been there for him through it all. 

“I’m okay Ron, really.” Harry pushed himself from his embrace and looked at his best friend. “I’m over my relationship with Ginny. I didn’t appreciate how it ended but I’m not stuck in the past anymore. I have you and Hermione to thank for this.” 

Harry went to the side of the room where Ron had his own tea cart and made them each a cuppa. He also knew better than to add any cream or sugar to Ron’s tea so he immediately handed it over to the ginger man. “How’s the joke business going?”

“Steady, especially now that the summer hols are here and kids have returned home. Not that I can complain though. Not if it means that Hermione can work less if we’re doing well here.” Ron always smiled whenever he said Hermione’s name. Harry wanted that, all he wanted was for someone he loved to smile everytime they said his name. 

Harry thought back to Draco, how he would look saying Harry’s name. He wondered if he smiled when he said Draco. He didn’t even hear what Ron had said to him, instead he fantasized about a relationship with a man he’d only seen once. One he couldn’t wait to see again. 

“Um Ron, I have a question.” Harry interrupted tentatively. 

“What is it mate?” 

“When you go to Hands of Glory do you see Draco?” Harry wasn’t sure he really wanted to hear the answer but he had to talk to someone about his thoughts.

“Blond bloke? Nah I see Pansy Parkinson. Little minx with her hands that one. Hermione sees Theo Nott. She enjoys it, though I believe she saw Draco once while Theo was on holiday and enjoyed it but she loves seeing Theo.” Ron shifted in his seat as he spoke. “How long did you book for your first appointment?”

Harry looked at him quizzically, like there was something he was missing. “Only thirty minutes, I booked an hour for this Thursday.” 

Ron’s smirk grew wide. Harry wondered once again what he was missing. “Why are you looking at me like you know something that I don’t?” 

“I’m sure you’ll find out on Thursday. Though maybe I should tell you so you could change your appointment to Pansy instead.” Ron mused. A smile still plastered all over his face.

“Spit it out Ronald.” His glare firmly set on the man across from him. 

“We-well.. Hermione and I thought after Ginny, that it might be better for you to find pleasure and relaxation somewhere controlled. Not someone random at a bar, seeing as we wanted to do this without alcohol being involved.” Ron paused, he looked as if he didn’t know how to continue. “Mate, we just wanted to do what we could for you, you know that.”

“I’m still not understanding.” Harry put his tea down on the desk and leaned forward, resting his weight on his elbows against his knees. 

“Hands of Glory is as its name suggests, if you want a bit more than just a massage you book the hour long session and well you get the pleasure you’re seeking.”

‘Oh god.’ He thought. Harry had wanted more from Draco but now that was exactly what he had coming in two days time he had no idea what to do with that information. “That’s kind of what I wanted to talk to you about.”

Ron raised an eyebrow questionably. 

“IthinkDracoisratherhot.” He rushed out, scared of how Ron would react to finding out his best mate suddenly fancied a bloke for the first time. 

“Ah.” 

“Ah? I tell you I fancy a bloke and all you can say is ah?”

“Well I mean the birds you have dated in the past were all rather on the boyish side mate. Hermione and I have talked about it a time or two but we weren’t bloody going to bring it up if you didn’t.” Ron sipped his tea, and looked at Harry like he hadn’t just told him life changing news.

“So you’re not weirded out?” Harry picked up his cooling tea, mostly for something to occupy his hands. 

“Not at all mate. There have been a few times when I’ve seen Theo and Hermione saw Pansy. Pleasure is pleasure, does it really matter if it’s a bird or a bloke giving it to you?” Ron shrugged matter of factly. 

Harry sat there dumbfounded as he stewed in his own thoughts. He knew his next visit to the massage parlor was going to be a step in a new direction for him but he wasn’t quite sure how he felt about it. He’s now also learning that his best friends are sexually pleasured by others and they’re both okay with it. 

He felt as if his entire world was turned on its axis. He felt his chest tighten, thinking about Draco touching him and it actually happening were two very different things. There was no way he was even in the same league as the blond. The warm hand on his shoulder brought him out of his panic induced daze. 

“There ya are mate. Thought I’d lost you for a moment. Are you okay?” Ron’s face scrunched up with worry. 

“But he’s so attractive, I’m not attractive enough for him. It was one thing to fantasize about him in the privacy of my own flat but for him to actually touch me the way I’ve thought of him doing.” Harry shook his head, it was a bit too much for him to think about today. 

“Harry, he doesn’t have to be attracted to you for you to get the best handjob of your life.” Ron smirked. “It’s just a hand other than your own on your prick and it’s marvelous. Trust me you’ll keep going back after your next visit.”

Two days. Harry had two days to think of everything Ron said before he saw Draco again. Maybe he should switch to see Pansy instead, at least a feminine hand would be familiar. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I apologize for all of the dialogue but we all know how oblivious Harry can be if his friends don’t spell it out for him. I hope to have the next chapter up on Thursday depending on how my son’s birthday goes this week. Let me know what you think in the comments!


	3. Chapter 3

He decided after much deliberation to keep his appointment as scheduled. His reckless side showed itself during the making of his decision. Harry decided there was no time like the present to test out his new found attraction to the male body. It had also been now seven weeks since someone else had touched him in an intimate manner. 

He walked into Hands of Glory and Kristy’s face lit up as she greeted him. 

“Welcome back Mr. Potter. I see we have you down for an hour with Mr. Malfoy.” She smirked at him. He swallowed down the nerves that were rising in him once again. 

She moved from behind the counter toward the door on the opposite side of the room. A door Harry hadn’t even seen his last time here. Man he really was as unobservant as Ron and Hermione always joked. 

Harry hurried to follow her down the hall. There were a few doors open as they passed, a peek into the rooms, the first glance showed that they were even cozier than the room he was in last week. She stopped at the last door on the left. She gestured for him to enter before her. 

“Mr. Malfoy will be in with you in a minute, Mr. Potter.” She grinned brightly at him and sent him a quick wink before exiting the room. 

Harry took a moment to take in his surroundings, the room was definitely larger than the last, along the back wall was a full size bed, an actual bed with a fluffy pure white duvet. Sheer curtains encased the bed, giving the idea of privacy. The walls were lined with candles and sconces of different sizes, giving the room a warm glow. He noticed the room was rather warm for a mid June day, but he assumed it would be the perfect temperature once he stripped down. 

He heard a soft knock behind him. He turned to see Draco walk into the room, his grey eyes never leaving Harry’s as he moved about the room. Harry took in Draco’s appearance, his hair shorter than it had been last time, gone were the long tendrils that framed his face, now the sides were cropped short but he kept the top longer. His short hair combined with his grey linen trousers brought out his eyes. He looked like something straight out of a magazine. 

“Hello Harry.” Draco sat in the small chair situated in the corner opposite the bed. “Please have a seat, we have some terms we need to discuss before we begin.”

Harry swallowed thickly and turned back towards the bed, sitting on the edge, moving the curtain out of his way as he did. He fidgeted with the hem of his t-shirt, a small loose thread rolling between his fingers. He nervously looked up to meet Draco’s face. He attempted to school his face into some semblance of calm. 

“I always start these sessions laying out our ground rules Harry, this helps ensure we’re both comfortable with everything that takes place over the next hour.” The blond paused briefly. “Neither of us will engage in any activity that would make us uncomfortable. Like any other relationship this one is based on communication. My goal today is to make you as comfortable as I can.”

All Harry could do is nod. He normally wasn’t one to be nervous about anything he faced but whenever it came to someone he found attractive, his bravado fled. 

“What do you want out of your visit with me today, Harry?” He would never tire of hearing the way the blond said his name. 

Draco must have noticed his bewildered look and redirected his question a different way. “Harry.” He paused. “Have you ever been with a man in an intimate way?”

Harry shook his head quickly, still not trusting his voice if he was to speak. He really had no idea how men were with each other sexually. Ron told him he would be getting a handjob and that’s it. 

“But you want to be?” He raised his eyebrow slightly. 

Harry nodded. “Yes.” He said weakly. 

Draco stood and crossed the room to Harry, he put one of his long fingers under Harry’s chin, lifting his head slightly to look in his eyes. “I’ll make you feel so good. I promise. If at any time you don’t like anything I’m doing or about to do just tell me to stop and I will.” 

Harry’s breath hitched at the simple touch, a hint at what’s about to come. “I will.”

“Strip down to your comfort level and I will be right back.” He gestured to the towel on the small table next to the bed and then left the room. 

Once alone, Harry took a deep breath. He knew that whatever was about to happen he wouldn’t be the same again. He was determined to find out if he could be with a man or if he just appreciated the way they looked. 

He quickly undressed, completely. He eyed the towel on the table and decided against it. He looked longingly at the bed. He wondered if it was as soft as it looked. He gingerly climbed on and sighed at the contact of the cool fabric against his already overheated skin. He nestled down into the bed, and rested his head on the smallest pillow, one that allowed his head to stay on an even level as the rest of his body. 

He heard the door to the room open slightly, he turned his head to look at Draco’s reaction. The blond kept his face mostly unreadable but Harry thought he saw a flicker of arousal in those storm grey eyes. Harry kept his sight on Draco as he moved about the room collecting different vials of oils. 

“Strip please.” Harry hadn’t even realized he’d actually said anything out loud until Draco’s head snapped towards him. He swallowed before speaking again. “Please, I want the full experience. I need to know.” 

Draco nodded slightly and brought his fingers to the top button of his shirt. His fingers deftly unbuttoned each one, Harry never looked away as more and more of his pale creamy skin was exposed. With his shirt gone Harry was able to admire his lean muscled chest and arms, and his taut stomach. His nipples were a pale pink that Harry wanted nothing more than to make them a nice red. Harry eyed the line of pale blond hair that trailed from his navel down below the waistband of his trousers. 

Draco bent down to remove his shoes, Harry hadn’t noticed how incredibly common his shoes were until that moment. How Draco looked so put together in his designer linen trousers and a pair of low top grey Vans with their pure white laces. Harry barely had a moment to register that the blond had taken his shoes off when he saw those same long fingers undo the button of his trousers and lower his zipper slowly. 

Harry held his breath as Draco lowered his trousers and pants. Even soft his cock was impressive. Harry was aware now that he’s at least a little bit more than curious about the male body. He definitely appreciates Draco’s body at least. Long lean limbs, and muscles that Harry knows would have no issue lifting him and moving him around a bed. 

Draco gathered the oils and came and joined Harry on the bed. He crawled up behind him, Harry’s thighs slotted comfortably in between his. Harry felt no part of Draco touching him yet and he immensely craved for him to begin. 

The sudden drop of oil on his back surprised him but he immediately relaxed as Draco’s hands went to work on his muscles. He rubbed up into Harry’s neck, releasing the tension he held there. Harry was surprised at how sensual the soft caress he gave just along his throat was every few moments. Those hands moved down his right arm, rubbing and kneading all the way down to his fingers, his arm felt boneless. He then did the same to the left. Already Harry felt like he was floating on a cloud. 

Draco returned his attention back to Harry’s back, kneading the tense muscles along his spine, stopping just at the base before retracing his spine back up towards his neck. He worked the muscles along his side, the ones Harry normally felt ticklish from but that feeling never came. His breath hitched when he felt the slight touch of Draco’s cock along his arse and he reached forward to massage his neck again. 

Harry’s own cock was hard the moment the oil touched his body, now his hips seemed to move at their own accord as he ground them into the bed. He moaned at the delicious friction caused by his cock being trapped between his body and the duvet. 

He felt more oil dribble down the crack of arse and across his cheeks, then Draco’s hands were touching him again. He massaged the inside of his thighs, the backs of his hands teasing at his bollocks with each press into his muscles. He felt the blonds thumbs run across the crease where his arse met his thighs. Harry ground his hips down again, putting more pressure on his prick. He wanted more but not quite knowing what more entailed.

As if picking up on Harry’s cues, Draco began to knead his arse. Running his fingers along his oil slick crack, he spread his cheeks and pressed one finger as his opening. He didn’t enter, just held the pressure, teasing Harry. 

“More, please. More.” Harry whined. 

He heard Draco’s soft chuckle as he complied. He moved his index finger around the rim of Harry’s hole, still not entering him just stretching and massaging his entrance. He felt the blond move back down his legs a bit, rest his arse on Harry’s calves. He definitely wasn’t expecting to feel Draco’s tongue teasing at his bollocks, he sucked one it to his mouth, running his tongue all over the sensitive skin. Harry was pressing back into Draco’s finger and trying to ground down at the same time. 

He felt cool air in the wake of Draco’s tongue traveling along his perineum to his rim. He’d never had anyone touch him there much less want to put their mouth on him but he already knew this was one of his favorite things to ever happen to him. The press of the blond’s tongue at his entrance, slowly coaxing him open was arousing him even more. He’d never felt so relaxed but so hard at the same time 

He barely felt the push of one of Draco’s fingers entering him alongside his tongue. The sensation was slightly uncomfortable but it didn’t hurt. All he knew was he wanted more. More of everything. He attempted to push his arse back against Draco’s tongue and finger. 

He whimpered when he felt Draco’s tongue leave him. He would have been content if Draco’s tongue was permanently in his arse. Draco lifted Harry’s hips slightly, he snaked his hand around until Harry felt his hand enclose around his aching cock. He stroked at his cock in time with the thrust of his finger in his arse and Harry wasn’t sure which part he loved more. 

“Fuck, Draco.” Harry whined. “I’m going to come.” The warm heat of his orgasm already pooling in the base of his stomach.

“That’s it Harry. Come for me.” Draco whispered, never letting up on the finger in his arse of the hand around his pick. 

Harry’s vision went white with stars as he felt Draco’s finger press against what had to be his prostate. His orgasm ripping from him with a shuddered gasp. His come coating Draco’s hand and the bed beneath him. 

Draco rolled him over to his back to avoid laying in a pool of his own come. Harry’s eyes instantly took in the sight of Draco’s long hard cock. It curved upwards just a little bit at the tip. Harry hasn’t seen many cocks before but Draco’s was the most beautiful he’d ever seen. Draco moved to reach for the towel when Harry sat up and put up his hand to stop him. They hadn’t technically talked about whether or not Harry was allowed to touch him. He wasn’t sure if that would be something Draco would want from him but he had to ask. 

“Can I? Please?” Harry looked back down at Draco’s still erect cock. “I want to. If you’re okay with it, that is.”

Draco guided Harry’s hand down to his prick. Harry tentatively wrapped his hand around him, getting used to the weight of another’s cock in his hand. He let his fingers curl around him squeezing slightly as he stroked towards the head. While he didn’t know what Draco liked he did what he enjoyed until he could learn how to please someone else. Draco’s gasps and moans spurred him on. It gave him the confidence he needed to keep going. He felt a hand on his shoulder, squeezing him as he kept bringing the other closer and closer to the edge. 

“That’s it Harry. I’m going to come.” His eyes never left the prick in front of him until Draco guided his chin to look up at him. 

Harry sped up his pace, squeezing and twisting on every upstroke until he felt the warm splash of come hitting his chest and coating his hand. Draco’s eyes glazed over and his mouth dropped open in a groan as he came all over Harry. 

They sat there for a moment, sated. Harry was slightly in shock as to what had just transpired. He knew now that there was no way he wasn’t gay. 

Draco moved first, he grabbed the towel and helped clean his come off of Harry. Harry still sat there unable to move out of fear of ruining the moment. It wasn’t until Draco caressed his face that he came out of the trance he was in. 

“This is my mobile number, if you have any questions about your visit today or in general, you can message me anytime.” Draco handed him a small business card with his mobile number written on it.

Harry nodded as he numbly took the business card from him. He ran his thumb across the card stock becoming suddenly aware that he was still completely starkers in front of a stranger. Not that he really considered Draco a stranger anymore, what they just did was far more intimate than anything he’d done with his girlfriends in the past. He hadn’t even noticed Draco get dressed. 

He was completely shocked when Draco tenderly ran a finger along the scar on his forehead and pressed a light kiss to his lips before leaving the room. 

Harry slowly dressed, taking care to put Draco’s number in his own mobile, and headed home. He had quite a bit to think over but he couldn’t help but smile as he walked home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for the slight delay in getting this chapter to you, I just got a bit busy with my son’s birthday Wednesday and work yesterday that I couldn’t spend the time I wanted to make sure I was happy with this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed and I would love to hear what you’re thinking of this story so far. 
> 
> I hope to have the next chapter up for you either Sunday or Monday.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold is Harry  
> Italics is Draco

The heat had been sweltering all day, the air conditioner unable to keep up most of the day but now that the sun had set, Harry’s flat was finally comfortable. He laid out across the forest green leather chaise lounge Ginny had insisted he buy to match his bridgewater when he had to replace his secondhand chesterfield. He can’t deny, it was a great purchase. It quickly became his favorite place in his flat to relax after a long day at work. His favorite place to cuddle with someone while watching the telly. 

Even during the summer hols his work never seemed to end. Everyone always has a misconception that teachers had an entire summer holiday off but Harry felt he worked more during the summer halls that he did all your long. He had thought about texting Draco all day but hadn’t plucked up the courage to do so but now sitting alone in his living room he figured what would hurt in doing so now? 

He pulled out his mobile and went to his messages And scrolled until he found Draco’s name that he’d input in his phone. 

**21:07- Hey Draco!**

As he sat there staring at the screen as he waited for a response he started to completely overthink the message. Was he coming off too friendly? He cursed when he realized he didn’t even share his name in the message. Does he now look like a crazy stalker? A creep for actually messaging him? The minutes dragged on, he was about to put his phone down when he heard the faint ping of his notifications.

_ 21:10- I apologize, but who is this? _

**21:10- oh right. This is Harry. Harry Potter.**

_ 21:15- Hello Harry. I was hoping you would message me soon.  _

Harry stared at the screen of his phone, what could Draco mean by he was hoping to hear from Harry. He’d told him to reach out if he had questions. Did he expect him to have questions?

**21:19- Well I had some questions, you told me to reach out if I had any..**

_ 21:21- I did say that yes.  _

_ 21:35- Harry, I can’t answer your questions if you don’t ask them.  _

**21:40-Oh shit. Sorry Ginny called and I couldn’t get her off the phone.**

_ 21:43- Ginny? _

**21:45- Yeah, Ginny Weasley. The football player.**

_ 21:46- Ginny Weasley. As in the Holyhead Harpies, Ginny Weasley?!?! That Ginny Weasley called you? And you’re apologizing for not responding to me right away? _

**21:50- Yes the very one and the same. We broke up a month ago but she can’t seem to let it go.**

_ 21:51- YOU DATED GINNY WEASLEY?!  _

Harry had to change the direction of this conversation and quickly. He did not want to spend the rest of his night thinking of Ginny much less discussing her with the man he’s wanked himself raw over the last week and a half. 

**21:53-Yes I dated Ginny Weasley of Holyhead Harpies. We broke up because I caught her in my bed with some bloke she met at a bar, he’s apparently not what she thought and she keeps trying to get back together. I want nothing to do with that ever again. I’ve moved on and can we move on to a different topic? My questions perhaps?**

_ 21:55- Oh I didn’t know. I’m sorry Harry. Yes, please ask your questions. I will do my best to answer them.  _

**21:57- Is it always like that?**

_ 21:57- Is what always like that? My appointments? Or the pleasure I was able to bring you?  _

Harry took a deep calming breath, he’d tried to stay ignorantly unaware of Draco’s other clients. He really did need to remind himself that he was just another client to the attractive blond. 

**21:58- Oh I guess both, but I originally meant the pleasure part of it.**

_ 21:59- No, Harry. None of my other appointments are ever like that. If I crossed a line for you I do sincerely apologize.  _

**22:01- You definitely didn’t. I don’t know if you could tell but I 100% enjoyed myself.**

_ 22:04- As did I, Harry. As did I.  _

**22:07- So what are your normal appointments like? If you can tell me that is.**

_ 22:09- Well for starters, I usually stay fully dressed. Secondly, penetration just isn’t something I normally bring into the room, that’s saved for my partners outside of work. And lastly, I don’t let people touch me in return. It helps set boundaries.  _

**22:11- Oh… Draco. I’m so sorry I crossed so many lines. I’m sorry I got carried away.**

Harry had definitely started to panic. He couldn’t believe he’d been so idiotic as to ask Draco to strip for him and then to bring him off so hastily without stopping to think about any lines he had definitely crossed. 

_ 22:12- Harry you didn’t cross any lines. I told you at the beginning neither of us would do anything we didn’t want too during your visit. Don’t overthink anything please. I already told you I also enjoyed every bit of our time together.  _

**22:15- Are you sure? I’m really feeling like I did some things I definitely shouldn’t have.**

_ 22:17- I am absolutely certain. Now let’s move on to the second half of your question before you start to wallow in your own self guilt.  _

_ 22:18- If you’re with an experienced male lover, the pleasure you felt the other day is just the tip of the iceberg. Have you given any thought as to which position you’d want to take in a relationship with a male lover? _

What did he mean by position? Harry realized he probably should have asked Hermione for some recommendations on reputable sources for information on gay sex but that would require him coming out to Hermione and he wasn’t sure if he was ready for that quite yet.  
  


**22:20- Position? Sorry this is all still really new to me. I’ve known that I’m apparently bent for less than two weeks.**

_ 22:23- Stop apologizing. _

**22:24- Yes sir.**

_ 22:25- Good boy. Now position means are you a top? Meaning would you like to be the penetrating partner. Or are you more of a bottom, meaning you’d like to be the receiving partner? _

**22:27- Oh I hadn’t really thought about it like that. I mean I definitely enjoyed myself the other day but I think I’d like to top as well. Is it possible to be a top and a bottom?**

Harry thought about what it would be like to be inside Draco and not just with his fingers. His flannel pajama pants tighten across his crotch as he imagined what it would feel like to sink his cock deep inside the blond. 

_ 22:29- Absolutely, that’s called a vers or a switch. I personally am a vers.  _

**22:31- Is it more pleasurable as a top?**

_ 22:32- I wouldn’t say it’s more pleasurable, it’s just a different sort of pleasure.  _

**22:24- What does it feel like? To top that is.**

_ 22:27- It’s hard to describe, it’s slick and hot. Imagine your cock sinking into an all encompassing heat. It’s amazing. But so is bottoming. Being split open by your lover's cock, the orgasm you have from them pounding into your prostate. It’s like nothing else you’ll experience.  _

What little room Harry had in his trousers was now gone. His cock fully hard and tenting his bottoms. A wet spot already forming on the cloth. 

**22:32- I definitely want to try both.**

Harry palmed at his erection. He moaned slightly at the small amount of friction as the fabric pulled across his foreskin. 

_ 22:35- Harry, I want to try something with you. Are you willing?  _

**22:37- ...yes?**

He was definitely willing to try anything Draco wanted him to do but the blond didn’t need to know he was gagging for it. 

_ 22:40- I want you to touch yourself Harry but only exactly as I say for you too. Are you able to try for me? _

He couldn’t believe the words on the screen. Did Draco really want him to masturbate while still texting him? 

_ 22:42- If that’s too much for you, I understand. I don’t want to pressure you into anything you don’t want to do.  _

**22:43- I absolutely want to. I do. I’ve never done this before but I want to try.**

_ 22:44- Pull your pants down. Are you hard, Harry? _

**22:45- Oh gods yes. So hard.**

_ 22:46- Good. Don’t touch your cock.  _

_ 22:47- Grab your lube, I know you have some. Let me know when you have it.  _

**22:49- I’m ready.**

_ 22:50- Okay, you’re not going to be able to respond much, just follow my instructions and if you can’t continue just tell me to stop. Okay? _

**22:51- Yes okay.**

_ 22:53- Lube up your pointer and middle finger. Not on the hand you’re holding your phone with. ;) _

Harry rolled his eyes, he’s oblivious not thick, but complied and completely coated his fingers in the lube. 

_ 22:55- Now reach down to right behind your bollocks, without touching your cock. _

_ 22:56- Run your finger down from your bollocks to your entrance and press. I want you to imagine that’s my finger there, Harry. I’m the one teasing you, pressing into you slowly to gain entrance into your tight heat. Go ahead and press into your tight hole Harry. _

_ 22:58- It might feel a bit uncomfortable at first and burn just a bit, just go slow. This feeling will fade.  _

Harry did as he was told. He imagined it was Draco’s long fingers pushing through that tight ring of muscle. It did burn but Harry knew how good it could feel so he didn’t stop. He just pushed his finger in deeper and deeper until his finger was fully sheathed his own arse. He brought his knees up to his chest, to make it easier to hold this position.

_ 23:00- Do you feel good baby? I know you do. Your tight arse is clenching around my finger as I push into you. My finger moving in and out, ever so slowly. I love how tight and hot you feel around me Harry.  _

_ 23:02- I want you to add another finger. Fuck yourself on your fingers Harry. You took my finger so beautifully the other day. I can only imagine how you would look riding two of my fingers, scissoring you open. Stretching you wide for my cock. You want my cock deep inside you Harry, don’t you?  _

Harry moaned, his fingers deep inside him. He wished he was stretching himself open for Draco’s cock. He wants Draco’s prick deep inside him. He wants to come as Draco thrusts inside him pounding into his prostate. 

_ 23:05- Curl your fingers towards your cock, you should feel a firm bump. Aim for right there as you fuck yourself.  _

_ 22:06- You’re doing so well for me, keep riding yourself until you come.  _

Harry knew he was close. Whether from Draco’s words or from hitting his prostate everytime he pushed his fingers inside him, Harry didn’t know. He turned his phone’s camera on and recorded himself coming, cock completely untouched. 

**22:07- [Video Message Sent]**

Harry came down from his orgasm, panting as he worked to catch his breath. He felt utterly brilliant. 

_ 22:09- Holy fucking hell Harry. Bloody warn a bloke next time.  _

**22:10- I thought you should enjoy the reward of your hard work. ;) It was you who made me come after all.**

**22:14- Draco?**

**22:19- I’m sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable.**

_ 22:20-Bloody hell Harry, I’m wanking, and you’re interrupting the video.  _

**22:21- Oh. You’re touching yourself to me coming? That’s so bloody hot.**

_ 22:25- You’re bloody hot.  _

_ 22:26- Harry would you have dinner with me next Friday? _

**22:27- Like a date?**

Oh how he hoped the next message would be a yes. 

_ 22:28- Exactly like a date. _

Oh. He wasn’t expecting to actually get his wish. 

**22:29- Yes, I would love to have dinner with you.**

_ 22:30- Perfect, I’ll pick you up at 7:00. Goodnight Harry. _

**22:31- Goodnight Draco.**

  
Harry laid back against the chaise lounge, still sticky from the mixture of sweat and come. His eyes started to droop closed but he forced himself up to take a quick shower before falling asleep with a smile on his face for the first time in weeks. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of this chapter. I would love to hear your thoughts! Next chapter will be up Friday! 
> 
> If you’re in the USA, GO VOTE!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold is Harry  
> Italic is Draco
> 
> I'm sorry for the delay in getting this chapter posted. Migraines were no joke this weekend and had me unable to get this chapter to where I was happy with it.

The next few days dragged on as Harry worked, and messaged Draco. It was Sunday night and he was at Ron and Hermione’s who had finally convinced him to return to the Weasley’s weekly dinner. He was quite apprehensive about going but was reassured that Ginny was out of town for a match and would not be in attendance. While Ron and Hermione had stood by his side for their break up, the rest of the Weasley’s took a little longer to come around. Harry didn’t blame them, she was always going to be their daughter, though they had unofficially adopted Harry as one of theirs when he was eleven. He wouldn’t lie and say it hadn’t hurt to lose his only family but he understood the pain a division that their split had caused. 

“Ready mate?” His best friend called out to him. 

“Yeah. We’ll leave if it gets hostile?” Harry wasn’t expecting it to turn violent but he knew that anything could happen at a crowded Weasley Sunday dinner.

“Harry, you know we will. We’ll be there with you the entire night but Arthur and Molly have been begging us to get you to come back over for dinner.” Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry and pulled him into a tight hug. “We’re always going to be here for you, we have been almost our entire lives. Nothing is going to change that now.” 

“Thanks ‘Mione.” Harry hugged her just as tightly back. He felt comfortable and safe in one of Hermione’s hugs. He was rather lucky Ron knew that he only looked at Hermione as a friend and sister because he was constantly holding on to her for comfort. 

The trio walked out of the Granger-Weasley cottage. Ron had been designated the driver for the night as they headed to their car. The trip to the elder Weasley’s house Harry contemplated how to best bring up Draco to his best mates. They had known he’d gone back for another appointment but since Harry hadn’t been forthcoming with any information they had given him his privacy on the issue.

“I have a date on Friday.” 

“Oh that's great Harry! Anyone one we know?” Hermione asked as she turned around to face him in the front seat.

“Er. You don’t really know him per say but you also don’t not know him?” 

Hermione eyed him, he saw the moment his words fully registered to her. Her bright brown eyes lit up even more than normal. “Him?” She asked with a smirk.

“Yes. Him. So before you freak out please remember that I wouldn’t do anything I wouldn’t want to, okay?” Harry attempted to glare at her to show he was serious but he knew he failed. Hermione was intimated by no man. 

“Just tell me who _he_ is.” She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. 

“Draco. He gave me his number after my last session. It took me a few days to reach out to him but when I did he ended up asking me out for dinner and I said yes.” 

“I’m honestly just so happy for you Harry. You deserve to be getting back out there and if it’s with Draco, who am I to deny how bloody fit he is?” Her smile relieved all the tension Harry was feeling. 

“He is bloody fit isn’t he?” Harry returned her smile. She looked on to him like he was a love sick teenager but he couldn’t be arsed to care. 

“If blonds are your thing, then yeah he’s bloody fit.” Ron chimed in. 

“So you guys are okay with this? The whole ‘he's a guy’ thing doesn't bother you?”

“I already told you it doesn’t when you had your freak out about finding him hot. You couldn’t have forgotten your bi freak out this last week already have you?” Ron looked back at him through the rear view mirror. 

“Wait, you knew about this and you didn’t tell me?” Hermione looked at her husband flabbergasted. 

“It wasn’t my secret to tell. I knew Harry would have told you when he was ready.” Ron shrugged. 

This seemed to placate Hermione for the time being. They would be arriving at the Weasley’s momentarily and Harry was already feeling lighter now that both of his best friends knew he fancied men. 

Ron pulled the car up the long overgrown drive of burrow. Despite Harry’s initial apprehension, he now felt like he was coming home. 

He hoped Molly had made some Yorkshire Pudding and a treacle tart for after. He always loved dinner at the Weasley’s. It was loud and full of love and in this moment, Harry realized how much he’d missed this. Arthur was waiting to greet them as they arrived. He wrapped Harry in a tight hug. 

“We missed you son.” The eldest Weasley didn’t let go and for that Harry was glad, though he did feel a swell of emotion build up inside him and threaten to spill out through tears. 

“I missed you too Arthur, is Molly in the kitchen?” The other man finally released him. “I’d really like a moment with her away from everyone.”

“Of course son. She was about to pull the roast out of the oven as you guys pulled up the drive.” He squeezed Harry’s shoulder as he moved out of the way of the door for Harry to go on into the house. 

Harry walked the familiar way through the living room and dining room where most of the Weasley clan had already started to gather. He ignored the eyes on his back as he passed by. He knew he would have to face the rest of the clan in a moment but first he needed to see Molly. As he entered the kitchen the smell of roast and potatoes surrounded him. He instantly felt at home. He knew now that he would always belong here, no matter what. He truly hoped one day even he and Ginny would be able to go back to being friends, maybe even family. He doesn’t regret dating Ginny, especially since their break up is what has led him to Draco and this whole new path his life has started. 

“Molly.” His voice came out barely above a whisper but it was enough. 

The plump woman turned around and opened her arms wide, waiting for Harry to step into her embrace. Harry crossed the room and hugged her tightly. “Oh Harry dear. I’m so happy you made it.” 

Harry couldn’t do anything but hold onto Molly. She smelled of cooking spices and sugar and Harry couldn’t stop inhaling the motherly scent of the woman. “I’m so sorry mum.” 

“None of that hogwash Harry. You have nothing at all to apologize for. You will always be a member of this family.” She released him and held him out at arm’s length, inspecting him. “Now, supper is almost ready and you are much too thin. Join your brother’s at the table so we can all eat.” 

Harry chuckled wetly as he went back into the dining room. Bill and his wife Fluer were seated with their children and Hermione at the end table closest to Harry. They were joined by Charlie and George on the far side of the table who were both talking to Ron and Arthur. The conversations stopped as Harry walked through the door frame. Eighteen eyes all on him.

He slowly made his way to the spot about halfway down the table. It was the spot he’d sat at for every family dinner or holiday get together. As he sat down all conversations resumed, Charlie slid down from where he’d been with his brothers to sit right in front of Harry. They spent the rest of dinner talking about how Charlie’s job on the animal reserve in Romania was going. It felt just like it always did. Eventually Bill and George engaged Harry in conversation and it put him at ease. 

It was over dessert that Molly asked if there was anyone special to thank for Harry’s happy attitude. He gave them all the censored version of how he met Draco only Ron and Hermione would be allowed to know just how close the two already were. None of his family had an issue with Harry dating a man and for that he was grateful. Things were finally looking up for him and he was much more relaxed then he had been in months. 

It was only with a promise to return to regular family dinners that Molly allowed Harry to leave. He knew with his family back he would be fine. 

On the way back to Ron and Hermione’s cottage, Harry decided to text Draco. 

**20:45 I came out to my family tonight.**

_20:47 How did they take it? I’m really proud of you Harry._

**20:50 Really well actually. They’re just happy that I’m happy and doing better. It was actually the first time I’d seen them since Ginny and my split. I thought it would be awkward and uncomfortable but they just accepted me like they always have.**

_20:51 You’re going to tell me that story at some point right?_

**20:55 My parent’s passed away when I was little in an accident. I lived with my aunt and uncle for a while but once they sent me to boarding school so they wouldn’t have to deal with me anymore I met Ron. Ron and I instantly became best mates. That year for Yule, Ron’s family invited me to their family’s celebration. It was then that Molly and Arthur gave me the greatest gift I’ve ever received. While my aunt and uncle refused to give them full legal custody they allowed the Weasley’s to take physical custody of me. Arthur and Molly raised me as their own ever since.**

_20:57 Wow. That's not anything like what I was expecting but I’m glad you told me. I’m looking forward to our date this Friday._

**20:58 I’m looking forward to our date as well. Where are you taking me?**

_21:00 How do you feel about curry? A new place opened up downtown that I’ve heard nothing but phenomenal reviews._

**21:02 Curry is a staple in my diet. I would love to try a new curry place. Being a teacher for secondary school I don’t get to try new places often. It’s usually just takeaway curry for me.**

_21:04 We will have to change that then. What subject do you teach?_

**21:06 History. It’s dreadfully boring but I enjoy it and I try to make each class as interesting as I can for the students. You would think I’d have the summer hols free but I use this time to set up all of my lesson plans for the year since they’re all pretty involved. I wouldn’t change it for the world though. What got you into being a masseuse?**

_21:10 I wanted to use my trust fund on something that would piss off my father. And owning a massage parlor seemed like the best option. I’ve grown to love it but it didn’t start off as my life goal._

**21:12 You own Hands of Glory?! Now I feel rather inadequate in comparison.**

_21:14 There is nothing inadequate about you Harry ;)_

Harry hadn’t even noticed when they’d pulled into Ron and Hermione’s house until Ron parked the car and called out his name. “Earth to Harry.” 

Harry looked up at him, he was sure he had a goofy grin on his face. “Let me just say bye to Draco and then I’ll be inside, okay?” 

“Sure, tell loverboy I said hello.” Ron laughed as he and Hermione got out of the car and headed inside. 

**21:16 If you say so Draco. I just got to Ron and Hermione’s and will have to head home in a moment. I’ll talk to you tomorrow. Night Draco.**

_21:17 Night Harry._

Harry walked into Ron and Hermione’s where Ron had his customary cup of cocoa waiting for him. This had been their tradition for every Sunday dinner since Harry had become sober. He gave his friend a small smile and accepted the cup without question and sat down in the oversized chair in their living room. It had been a long two months but he was finally happy again and knew that he would be okay this time, even if things didn’t progress with Draco. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter will be up late on Friday 11/13. There will be one more chapter plus a small epilogue. 
> 
> I'd love to hear what you think of the story so far! I had to show our Harry that Molly and Arthur would always love him no matter what dimension he lived in.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time & Bold is Harry  
> Time & Italics is Draco  
> Time & Underline is Ron
> 
> All Italics text is a phone call

The week leading up to his date surprised Harry by flying by but now that it’s five in the evening day of, Harry started to lose the plot. His entire wardrobe was scattered across his room. Nothing seemed appropriate for a first date. He felt completely at a loss for what to wear. Maybe he should just call off the entire date? 

He grabbed his mobile and panicked as he called Hermione. 

“‘ _Mione! I need your help!” Harry practically yelled into the phone. “Draco will be here at seven and I have nothing to wear. I can’t do this.”_

_ “ Harry, calm down. I’m leaving work now. I will stop by. You have plenty to wear. ” _

_“Thanks Mione you’re the best. I’ll see you in a moment.” Harry hung up the phone._  


He knew Hermione would be by in less than ten minutes as her office wasn’t far from his flat. 

He paced by his door while he waited for her to arrive. Hermione almost fell into the entrance way as he opened the door before she had time to complete her first knock. 

Hermione went straight back to his room. Stopping at the door, her eyes wide at the mess inside. 

“Oh Harry.” She turned towards him. Her eyes filled with pity but he could tell she was also trying hard to not laugh at him. “Why don’t you go take a shower to relax and I will pick something out?”

He nodded and went into the en-suite. He turned on the knob as hot as the water would go. He stripped his clothes off as the water steamed up the entire bathroom. He stepped under the spray, letting the water run down his back as he tried to relax. He soaped up his hair and attempted to soften its texture with half a bottle of conditioner. He didn’t even remember ever buying conditioner. It was probably left over from Ginny if he was being honest. Water and suds ran down his body and pooled at his feet. Only when the water ran cold did Harry turn the faucet off and get out of the shower. He wrapped himself in the fluffy towel hanging next to the shower. 

He returned to his bedroom cleaned and free of his wardrobe spewed all over the place. Instead he found a single outfit of his tight grey trousers and his green button up shirt that matched his eyes. Putting on the chosen ensemble he took a look at himself in the floor length mirror. He looked good. He pulled his long hair up into a bun, letting a few of his messy curls tendril alongside his face.

Hermione was waiting for him in the kitchen when he came through. She had a pot of tea on the hob. He loved how well she knew him. 

“Harry you look great. Draco is going to drool at the sight of you.” She winked at him and poured him a cuppa. 

“I don’t think Draco is the type to drool.” He accepted the tea after she added two scoops of sugar and a splash of milk. “I was thinking about wearing my black Vans?”

“I think that would be lovely. You really do look great.” 

They sat in companionable silence as they finished their tea. Hermione cleaned up and told Harry to have a lovely time and to call if he needed them for anything. He slipped on his shoes and waited for Draco to arrive. He was due in about fifteen minutes. Hermione’s visit had helped calm his nerves significantly. 

He pulled at his mobile and turned the sound on. He double checked he hadn’t missed any calls or messages from Draco. 

_ One new text message. _

_ 18:35- I’m headed your way. I will be there around 6:50 _

**18:45- Perfect. I will see you soon.**

Five minutes. He had five minutes before Draco arrived. His nerves resurged in full force. It was too late to back out now. He knew that. They’d been talking back and forth for almost two weeks now. How was it that he was so nervous about doing it in person. 

18:48- I know you’re freaking out right now. Just be yourself and have a good time. I can come over first thing in the morning if you need me too. 

**18:49- Thanks mate.**

Ron knew him too well. But that’s what happens when you’ve been friends for thirteen almost fourteen years. He took a deep steadying breath. Draco would be here in mere moments. 

Should he wait for him to knock? Or should he be ready to go by the door? Before he could decide there was a small rap at the door. Harry stood and crossed the small distance to his front door. He opened the door and the sight of Draco took his breath away. 

The blond was dressed in black skin tight denims, grey high top converse and a pale grey button up. His hair was artfully tousled to the side. He looked nothing short of mouthwatering. Now Harry was afraid he wouldn’t be able to make it through their date without trying to shag him across the table. 

“Erm.. Hi.” Hi? That’s all he could say? Why did his words choose to fail him now. This was going to be a disaster. 

“Hi yourself. You look bloody fantastic.” Draco’s eyes roamed across his body. Taking in every bit of him. “Ready to head out?” 

“Oh definitely.” Harry stepped out into the hallway. He locked the door to his flat and the two headed to the lift. 

They exited Harry’s apartment building. Harry had expected them to take a cab to the restaurant but instead there was a sleek black limo waiting out front for them. The driver opened the rear door for them to climb in. 

“I’m sorry this is a bit much. I told mother I had a date tonight and she insisted.” Draco looked sheepish as he slid into the seat next to Harry. “The restaurant isn’t far though.” 

Draco laced his fingers through his, and everything just felt so right in that moment. He felt calm and happy to be out for the first time in a long time. They sat in a comfortable silence on the way to the restaurant. Harry kept sneaking glances toward the blond smiling softly. Draco rubbed his thumb in small circles on the back of Harry’s hand, he knew he’d never get tired of these small touches from Draco. Even the smallest of touch brought him immense comfort. 

_ I don’t care who you are, as long as you love me _

Panic rushed through Harry, he’d forgotten to turn his phone back to silent and now Ginny of all people was calling him. How did he forget to change that blasted ringtone. He groaned and pulled his phone out of his pocket, moving to silence the call when Draco reached across and took the phone from him. 

“ _ Harry Potter’s phone.” He said chipperly. Harry sat there in awe of how calm and polite Draco was being about the whole situation. _

_ “He unfortunately cannot come to the phone right now. He’s otherwise preoccupied. I can have him call you back tomorrow evening at the earliest.” There was a pause as Ginny responded but Harry couldn’t hear what she was saying on the other side of the line.  _

_ “No, I’m sorry Ginny. He’s on a date at the moment and I will not interrupt him for you. I’m sure whatever it is you need can wait until tomorrow evening or maybe even Sunday at family dinner.” Another brief pause.  _

_ “Yes that’s right I said he’s on a date and we’ll I’d like to get back to it if that’s okay with you.” _

_ “I don’t plan on it. Have a great night.” _

Draco held onto Harry’s phone even after he ended the call with Ginny. After a minute he handed the phone back. “I changed your ringtone. You’re welcome.” 

“I’m sorry. I’d completely forgotten to change it. I rarely have my phone off silent. I only had it on so wouldn’t miss a message or call from you while I waited. I’m so sorry. I don’t have feelings for her anymore. Were completely don-“

“Harry. It’s okay. I believe you. She actually told me that if I hurt you she would find me so I think she’s okay with it.”

Just then they pulled up to a small cafe, the front a deep maroon with plants in the windows in gold letters the name SUPAWAN printed above the door. Inside was a cozy setting with small tables. One side lined with one long booth. They were led to a back room that only held a handful of tables. They were seated at a table for two next to an antique hutch filled with small tea light candles under different sized glass cloches and an array of household plants. Ivy trailed down from the top shelf. 

Draco held out Harry’s seat for him before sitting down himself. He’d never had anyone to do these small simple gestures for him. Harry by nature is a giver, he’s always had to be the one to take care of himself so in the past it has always made him uncomfortable when someone tried to take care of him. He wondered how he’d feel about that gesture down the road when the newness has worn off. 

The waiter appeared at their table, Harry hadn’t even seen him walk up. He’d spent the entire time staring at Draco and hadn’t even glanced at the menu.

“Welcome to Supawan, I’m Apinya and I will be taking care of you this evening. Can I interest you in a bottle of wine?” He was a tall caramel skinned man with the darkest brown eyes Harry had ever seen. 

“Harry do you know what you would like to drink?”

“I’ll just have some water, but feel free to enjoy some wine if you wish Draco.” Harry still hadn’t told Draco about his past issues with alcohol and now didn’t seem like the time to bring it up. He also wouldn’t fault Draco for drinking ever. 

“I’ll have the Chateau de Coing Muscadet.” The french rolling off the blond’s tongue as if it was his native language. 

“Of course sir. Are we interested in any starters or do we still need a few minutes with the menu?” Apinya’s voice was smooth and calming, Harry hadn’t looked at the menu yet but he didn’t feel rushed by the man to do so. 

“I’m fine with anything, is there something you suggest?” Harry asked. 

“The Laab Aubergine is my personal favorite, it’s not overly spicy so it’s perfect to start with before your meal.” He pointed to the item on the menu where Harry read the description. 

“Smoked aubergine served with tangy tamarind and palm sugar sauce, topped with aromatic rice powder, mint, shallot, mint and crispy shallots.” He looked up at his date. “Does that sound good for you Draco?” 

“That sounds perfect.” 

Apinya nodded, “Splendid gentlemen. I will get this started for you and be right back with your refreshments.” 

“Are you sure you only want water?”

“I might choose one of the teas once I decide on my entree. I probably should have told you before, but, I erm.. I don’t drink.” Harry paused. “I’ll tell you more about it one day but it doesn’t bother me when other people do, I just can’t anymore.” 

“How long?” Draco reached across the table, interlacing their fingers together once again.

“I’ve been sober for two years now.”

Draco squeezed his hand reassuringly. “That’s seriously amazing Harry.” 

Harry just gave him a small half smile in return and looked down at his menu. He had no idea what he was thinking just blurting that out. He didn’t want Draco to pity him on their first date. He was hoping tonight would go well and they would have more dates in the future. 

He looked at the options before him, he’d always struggled with making decisions about which meal he wanted when there was more than one option. He’d narrowed it down to two options, the Pad Kra Prow Gai, a chicken stir fry or the Khua Kliing Moo, a dried pork curry. He read the description of both and finally settled on the Khua Kliing Moo since the former contained beans. ‘Potter Stinks’ was not an endearment he was looking forward to hearing. 

Apinya returned with their beverages. Harry placed his order first. The waiter directed his attention to Draco who ordered his meal, Pla Tod Naam Pla, a sea bass entree that was paired with a green apple salad. With their orders placed, Harry looked around the cafe, there were a few other guests scattered throughout the restaurant but it still felt private enough that he didn’t feel that other people would be listening in on their date. 

“I know you teach history, what era specifically do you specialize in,” Draco asked him, breaking the silence between them. 

“Oh ancient world history currently. I rather enjoy it compared to the more modern histories. It’s really interesting to hear the students take on certain ancient civilizations traditions and way of life.” Harry loved his job. He didn’t have to work, he could have taken over his family’s company when he came of age but instead he used his inheritance to pay for schooling. He still gets the royalties from the hair products sold but Harry refuses to live an extravagant lifestyle. “I truly love what I do.” 

Draco smiled at him, “what is your favorite thing a student has done that was awful but you still have them credit?”

Harry thought back fondly to this past year when he’d attempted to do a yearly based project. “Just this past year I had them create their own civilization. Each quarter they had to turn in a different part of the project. One quarter, they had to build a replica of what their civilization would have looked like.” Harry paused to take a sip of water as Apinya dropped off their starter. “I had this one student, Aspen, who had done perfectly on all the other assignments for this project but his replica was just some popsicle sticks hastily glued together. Parts of it were falling apart as I came up to his desk. When I got to him and asked him about his civilization he looked me dead in the eye and said ‘this is the ruins of Niverla, they lived in a mostly desert land with a single river.’ I gave him a B for the creative on the spot thinking.” 

“I think I may have actually enjoyed history if you had been my teacher. Instead of my ancient Professor Binns, I swear that man could drone on.” Harry loved the way Draco’s smile lit up his eyes, softening the grey. 

“I try to make it interesting, I know it’s boring for most people. But there are some really cool facts you can learn about when you study history.” Harry could talk about history all night long, he was afraid he was coming off as a bit of a nerd. 

“Oh? Give me an example?” Draco’s smirk told Harry he didn’t believe him. It had to be what possessed Harry to choose the fact that he did. 

“In World War Two, the British Secret Service found out that they could use their semen as invisible ink to send messages to one another,” Harry said flatly as if it was the most boring fact he could think of but really he was trying to hold in his childish laughter at mentioning semen at the dinner table. 

Draco choked on his wine and Harry sniggered, his resolve crumbling. It appeared the tension between them had broken. Draco told him a bit about his childhood, living constantly under his father’s expectations of him. How little control he had over his day to day life and how now he makes his decisions based on what he wants to do. Harry has started to zone out a bit over their dinner, not because he was bored or tired of their conversation but because he couldn’t stop noticing just how beautiful Draco was. They finished their meal, opting to skip dessert for watching a movie back at Harry’s flat. 

They settled in on the chaise lounge, Harry ecstatic he didn’t even have to ask Draco, the blond moving in comfortably behind him as the movie started. They had chosen Star Wars: Episode III, Harry had seen it at least twenty times in the last year since it was released. He’d always felt rather kin to Anakin, an orphan who just wanted a family to love and call his own no matter the cost. Well Harry would never kill a room full of children but he understands why Anakin felt he had no options and was being controlled by the Jedis. Who was he kidding, Anakin was just bloody gorgeous and he had a thing for the bad boy apparently, well now that he recognized he was bent anyways. 

Harry didn’t complain when Draco’s hand wrapped around his front, his fingers sneaking up under his shirt. He gasped lightly as Draco’s fingers skirted along his waistband, leaving goosebumps in their wake. His already tight denims grew tighter as the blond’s touch teased lower and lower, dipping below his pants. He turned his head back to kiss Draco along his jaw, nibbling lightly at the pale flesh. Long fingers tilt his head upwards joining their mouths in a kiss. The room and the movie completely melts away as Harry loses himself in the slide of lips, tongue and teeth. He doesn’t even have time to register that this is their first kiss. Their first kiss Harry could participate in. He was aware enough to know he’d never been kissed like this before. Everything was hot, filthy and oh so right. He’s not even apprehensive when he feels the fingers leave his chin and coast down his chest, pinching his nipples through his shirt as they travel down his front. 

He groans into the kiss, opening up more as Draco’s tongue invades his mouth. Dominating the kiss and him. His hips involuntarily buck up into Draco’s touch as he squeezes his cock through his denims. 

“Fuck. Please.” Harry moaned. 

“That’s the plan Harry.” Draco smirked smugly into the kiss as he moved around to straddle Harry’s hips. Their groins rubbing against each other drawing a hiss from them both. They became a mess of limps, hands clumsy moving between the two of them as they worked to unbutton each other’s shirts. Draco ground down against him, his cock straining painfully against his zipper. Harry’s shirt was opened first and being pushed off his shoulders before he even had Draco’s halfway unbuttoned. He growled in frustration, needed more of Draco exposed, he ripped the shirt open, the remaining buttons flying across them. He pushed the shirt off him and threw it off to the floor. His hands immediately went to the buttons of the blond’s trousers. His hands trembling as he undid the button and the zipper, he moved to push his trousers down his hips. 

Draco moved off from straddling him, standing to remove his trousers and pants letting them pool on the floor next to them. Harry moved to do the same, feeling way too overdressed for the occasion. 

Both naked Draco pushed him back on the chaise lounge. Straddling him once more, crashing their lips together once again in a harsh kiss. Both of them moaning as their pricks rubbed up against each other. Their precome slicking their heads against their abdomens. Harry rummaged his hand blindly into the drawer of the side table next to them. He had put a vial of lube there in hopes of the night going in this direction. When his fingers closed around the vial he broke away from the kiss. He held the vial between them not quite sure how to ask for what he wanted when he wasn’t sure what he wanted to begin with. 

Draco took the lube from him, and coated his first three fingers. He set the vial aside and moved down Harry’s thighs. Keeping eye contact the whole time, Harry was surprised when a touch from Draco never came, instead the blond had reached behind him and was fingering himself open. One slick finger pushed inside to his second knuckle. Harry just watched in amazement. His erection grew increasingly hard as he watched the blond prepare himself. 

Draco’s skin glistened with sweat. Harry watched with rapt attention as he fucked himself on his fingers, stretching him open. Harry reached up, wrapping his hand around Draco’s cock as he inserted a third finger in his arse. Stroking him lightly, not enough to push him over the edge, just enough to keep him hard and wanting more. Draco reached for the lube once again this time slathering Harry’s cock generously. He shuffled forward, resting one hand on Harry’s shoulder for balance, the other, wrapped around Harry’s cock, lining him up to his entrance. 

He slowly sank down, the head of his prick finally pushing through the ring of muscle. Harry struggled not to move. Everything was hot, oh so incredibly hot, not to mention tight. He took a deep steadying breath, willing himself to not come this quickly. Draco let gravity do most of the work, sliding down Harry’s cock, enveloping him in the velvet heat of his arse until he was fully seated on Harry’s lap and prick. Their foreheads resting against one another, breathing heavily, as they both adjusted to this feeling of being so deeply connected. 

“Christ, you feel so bloody fucking good.” Harry couldn’t handle the lack of movement any longer. He raised his hips, thrusting into that tight heat. He’d never felt anything like this before. He’d never felt so euphoric, he knew there was no way this was going to last as long as he wanted it too. He wrapped his arm around the blond’s back, gripping him up towards his shoulder blades, his blunt fingertips digging into the pale skinned back of his lover. 

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry, curling his fingers into his long messy hair. Lifting up he set a rhythm, slow and sensual to start. Their kisses turned into nothing but gasps and moans in each other’s mouths as Draco rode him. He felt his orgasm building slowly. He brought one hand around and wrapped it around Draco’s leaking prick. He stroked up and down, squeezing tightly around the head of his cock. 

“Fuck yes Harry. Just like that.” Draco moaned into his mouth. “Don’t stop, please don’t stop. You feel so perfect inside me.” 

Harry sped up his hand, matching Draco’s rhythm, rolling his hips up to meet him. Their free hands roaming and scratching at each other’s skin. Harry feels the moment Draco’s orgasm rips through his body, his muscles clenching around his cock, pulling him in deeper as he spills over his hand. Draco rides his prick through his orgasm, it didn’t take much more to pull Harry’s orgasm from him, spilling hotly into Draco’s arse. 

They rest against each other trying to catch their breath. Their bodies trembled with the aftershocks of their orgasm. 

“That was bloody brilliant.” Harry pulled Draco down as he laid back against the lounge. 

The movie was still going but forgotten in the background. Harry doesn’t remember dozing off to sleep until he wakes the next morning. He and Draco, a tangled mess of naked limbs. It took a few moments to register what had woken him. He reached for his glasses, he looked up to see Ron and Hermione both standing in the doorway shocked. 

“You never messaged that you were okay.” Ron started, clearly still trying to process the scene in front of him. “We just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

Harry chuckled lightly. “I’m better than okay mate. I’m brill. How about I wake him up and we all go get some brunch?”

“That sounds splendid Harry. We’ll meet you there, in say an hour?” Hermione has already started to turn Ron toward the door so they could leave to give the pair some privacy.

“Sounds great ‘Mione.”

Once they door shut behind them, Draco mumbled into the cushion of the chaise, “did your best mates just walk in on us both completely starkers?” 

“That they did. Let’s go get cleaned up for brunch and you can meet them.” Harry pulled the blond up for a kiss. 

“Fine but you owe me a shirt for the one you ruined last night.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this chapter was so delayed. Work was insane with five- twelve hour days but on the flip side I’m now in forced isolation until the 27th due to my son and I coming in contact with a positive tested COVID person. So I will have the epilogue written and posted by the beginning of next week.
> 
> A couple things about this chapter, SUPAWAN is a real restaurant in London. When searching for a restaurant I totally fell in love with this place’s website and pictures of their cafe. I really can’t wait to travel to London one day and visit this restaurant.
> 
> Apinya is a Thai name meaning magical. A plus to it as well is it’s gender neutral! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know your thoughts! Thank you so much for all the love you have already given me! I truly appreciate every single kudo and comment!


	7. Chapter 7

“Come on Draco. Ron and Hermione will be here any moment.” Harry’s kitchen was stuffed full of food and beverages for the evening. There was enough sparkling white grape juice to last a week but Draco insisted. It was New Years Eve and they were throwing their first party as a couple. Soon Harry’s flat would be filled with both of their friends and family. Now that they’ve each met each other’s respective parents.

Harry finding out he actually has known Draco’s mother longer than he’s known Draco will always be his favorite meet the parents story. He couldn’t believe his eyes when he saw Narcissa Malfoy greeting him in the foyer of the Malfoy’s manor. “I’ll meet him soon enough, huh?” She had quipped, recalling the Sunday before when he’d mentioned to Andromeda and she that he was seeing someone and would like to finally introduce him to Teddy. Her son standing by flabbergasted while his mother and boyfriend stood there embracing each other like old friends. 

But now his boyfriend was in the bathroom fretting about his hair. Their party wasn’t supposed to start for another hour but Hermione always had to be indecently early to everything. Harry knew she would be stepping through his front door any moment and Draco would have a fit if he wasn’t ready before she got here. “Malfoy’s are impeccable hosts Harry.” He’d told him when Harry had mentioned that their friends and family would be happy with a casual night together. 

“Are the drinks on ice? The food laid out? Do we have plates? Napkins?” He could see Draco going into panic mode the moment he stepped into the kitchen. “Cups? Oh god do you think we have enough cups?” 

“Love, it’s all ready to go. You insisted that it be before you took a shower. We have plenty of everything.” Harry placed his hands on Draco’s waist, pulling him towards him as he spoke. “Just relax and enjoy the evening.” 

They stood there embracing one another. Harry’s lips brushed along Draco’s neck, peppering him with kisses. The blond arched his neck giving him more space to kiss, nibble and lick until he made his way towards Draco’s jaw, finally capturing his boyfriend’s lips in a searing kiss. Lips and tongues moved against each other as the blond melted in his arms. Harry moved his hands down, cupping Draco’s arse to bring their groins closer together. The feel of the blond’s half hard prick against his own sent a shiver down his spine. He wanted nothing more than to get rid of the fabric of their trousers separating them from the delicious friction of their cocks rubbing against one another. 

Harry swallowed Draco’s moan as he deepened the kiss. Gathering the blond in his arms he hoisted him up, not even needing to encourage him to wrap his legs around Harry’s waist. Their cocks perfectly lined up now, he could feel Draco’s fully hard member through the thin fabric of his trousers. He stepped forward until Draco’s back was pressed firmly against the wall. Both men panting as they rolled their hips against one another. 

They usually liked to draw it out, taking their time as the other fell apart under their hands and mouth but they knew this had to be quick. And they could do quick and dirty. There had been plenty of loo trips during nights out dancing with their friends. 

“Fuck Draco. You’re so bloody hot.” Harry panted as he sucked in the spot just below Draco’s ear. That spot that would push Draco over the edge faster than anything else. “I want you to come for me, love.” 

“Ahem.” A feminine voice broke through Harry’s thoughts. Fuck, he’d gotten carried away and had forgotten Hermione would be arriving. “I see you boys are starting the party without us. Please don’t stop on my account.” 

Draco dropped his head on Harry’s shoulder trying to hold in his laughter as his boyfriend glared at his best friend. “Mione, why do you insist on arriving an hour early to everything?” 

“If you’re not early, you’re late.” She replied simply and moved past the couple in the hallway as she made her way to the kitchen. 

“You might want to finish up soon, Ronald will be up in less then five.” She called from the other room. 

Harry directed his attention back to the man still wrapped around him. His arousal definitely deflated, settling in his stomach in pure frustration. He sucked the lobe of the blond’s ear unto his mouth, grazing it through his teeth before whispering, “After our guest leave tonight, you’re finally going to fuck my with that beautiful cock of yours Draco Malfoy.” 

“Fuck, you can’t just bloody say things like that Harry.” Draco groaned as he detangled himself from Harry. 

“Then you wouldn’t like to know that I’m wearing your favorite pair of lacy red knickers?” Harry smirked as the normally storm grey eye’s pupils dilated and widened. He barely registered Draco undoing the button on his trousers, trying to catch a peek at what he was wearing underneath. 

“Bloody hell, you’re trying to kill me Potter.” The blonde whispered in amazement. “Those are staying on as I bury my cock in your arse.” 

It was Harry’s turn to be surprised by his boyfriend who’d slipped his hand into his trousers and squeezed his cock through the lacy fabric. “Now let’s join our party, darling.” 

As quick as his hand had found his cock, Draco removed it from his trousers all together. He left Harry standing there alone in their hallway, prick hard and peeking out over the top of the lace knickers. Of course Ron would enter through the door before he could get us trousers fastened. 

“Not a word.” He eyed Ron before turning his back to him to close off his trousers, he could hear his best friend snickering behind him. 

When he turned to face his ginger-haired friend, he pierced him with his sharpest glare. His laughing friend ran his fingers across his lips as if he was shutting a zipper. All Harry could do is roll his eyes before heading off towards the kitchen to join Hermione and Draco. 

The pair were going over the food, setting it up in the most efficient way possible. They decided to transport the drinks to the living room to save trips when their guests would need a refill. Which meant it was Harry and Ron bringing bottle after bottle of nonalcoholic beverages into the living room. Harry worried his flat might not be large enough for all of their guests but they’d make it work. As the time for the party drew near, Draco directed Harry to door duty, welcoming each of their guests while he and Hermione made sure everyone had a drink. 

Narcissa and Lucius were the first to arrive. Harry welcomed them into his home, hugging Narcissa back when she wrapped her arms around him. He gave a nod of acknowledgment to Lucius, the two men still hadn’t been able to break through the barrier that kept them at arm's length of each other. Harry sent them into the living room to find Draco as the next round of guest arrived. 

Every few minutes Harry was opening his door to more of their friends and family. Everyone had arrived, well everyone but Ginny. They’d spent a lot of time talking over whether or not to invite her and finally settled on it being the right thing to do, to move forward. To not bring the negativity that had surrounded them into the new year. Ginny had a habit of showing up late to every event that wasn’t a match, so there was still a chance she would arrive. 

Harry rejoined the party. He found Draco in the small crowd, in what appeared to be a lively discussion with Molly and Arthur. He slid in beside him, pressing their arms together, letting the small touch of skin settle him. Draco, who had learned over the last few months how much Harry craved physical touch, laced his fingers with Harry’s as they stood side by side. 

They party wore on as the night got later, it was about an hour and half in, when there was a knock at the door. Harry excused himself from the conversation he was having with Theo, who was telling him plenty of embarrassing stories about Draco when he was younger, to answer the door. The flare was warm and lively, laughter rang out amongst the multiple conversations happening around the room. Their friends and family had successfully mingled with one another. He’d seen Narcissa and Molly speaking in the kitchen, probably sneaking a way to plan a wedding, when there wasn’t even a ring exchanged yet. He knew both women well enough to know that’s exactly what they were doing.

Harry opened the door, hoping it could be Ginny and not the bobbies with a noise complaint. 

“Gin. You made it.” He gave a soft smile at the first sign of fiery red hair. It had been six months since he’d last seen Ginny. They’d been successfully avoiding each other for family dinners but Harry could tell it was putting unnecessary stress on Molly and Arthur.

“Well I had to meet this boyfriend of yours sometime. Charlie won’t stop raving about him.” She returned the same soft smile. Her eyes kinder then the last few times he’d seen her. “Also, he may have threatened to drag me here if I didn’t come on my own.”

“Well, there’s no time like the present.” Harry opened the door wider. “Come on in.” 

The two of them made their way into the living room, a few curious eyes watched them enter. Molly and Arthur’s faces lit up, their happiness evidently written in their expression. It was the first time in months that all their children were together in the same room. They still had a long way to go and Ginny was far from forgiven but in the end they were family. 

Harry made his way towards Draco, Ginny following close behind him. He felt her tense as they stepped up to Draco, turning to face her, he wrapped his arm around his boyfriend.

“Gin, this Draco. My boyfriend?” He turned to the man in question. “That sounds like we’re still in high school. My partner, perhaps?”

“Now that just sounds like we work together darling. Boyfriend will do just fine.” The blond smiled teasingly at him. “For now, anyways.” He finished with a devilish smirk, before turning his attention to the redheaded woman standing awkwardly in front of him. “Ginevera, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you.” 

“You seem to make this one quite happy.” She gestured to Harry. 

“I do everything in my power to try.” Draco pulled him closer to him, tightening his grasp around his waist, almost possessively. “And really, I have you to thank for the opportunity.”

“For that you’re welcome then.” She laughed uncomfortably. 

“Play nice, love.” Harry whispered in Draco’s ear. “Everyone here knows I’m yours and you’re mine.”

“Ginny have you eaten? This one here bought enough food to feed an army. And none of that healthy crap they feed you at the team’s training center.” Harry chuckled and led her to the kitchen where there was still plenty of food to be consumed. 

He speared a meatball with a cocktail stick and plopped in his mouth. He made a small plate for Draco, who he knew hadn’t touched a bit of food all night. He’d learned a lot about the blond in the last six months, one of which was he easily became as cranky and ornery as Teddy when he needed to eat. 

“Enjoy the party, Gin. Meet some new people. Draco’s friends are really decent people. I think you would like them.” Harry left her in the kitchen making her own plate. Blaise passed him on the way. He looked back to see the tall dark skinned man introduce himself and couldn’t help but think how Blaise and Ginny would actually make a decent couple. Of course Draco disagreed with him when he suggested this to him. 

It was close to midnight when everyone gathered in front of the Telly, the programme was getting ready to initiate the countdown into the new year. 

“Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven.” The group began to chant as they watched the countdown on Telly. Harry looked at his boyfriend, catching his eye and smiling. “Four. Three. Two. One.” 

“Happy New Year.” The group cried out, fireworks set off outside could be heard over their loud cheers. 

Couple after couple turned to the respective partner for the traditional kiss. And Harry was no exception, he pulled Draco close to him, one hand wrapping around the back of his neck as they each leaned in for a kiss. Their tongues intertwined with each other as they deepened the kiss. 

Shortly after midnight their family and friends began to help clean up and filter out the door one by one. 

As the last of their guests bid them ado, shutting the door behind them, Draco practically pounced on Harry, knocking him back into the chaise. “I’ve been half hard all bloody night thinking about that arse of yours.” 

They were a mess of limbs as they moved to undress one another. Their clothes falling in a scattered mess across the floor. Harry laid back against the chaise lounge, the red lacy knickers proudly on display against his tanned skin. The hungry gleam in Draco’s eyes, made him even more aroused if that was even possible. Draco crawled over him, bringing their lips together again in a clash. It was hungry and rough, their teeth clashed together as they each tried to bite at the other’s bottom lip. No matter how many times they had sex the passion was always there. 

Tonight though, was the first time Harry was going to bottom. He enjoyed every time Draco had fingered his arse, he’d just been nervous to let it go any further. Draco never pushed the matter either, he’s always been more than willing to let Harry fuck him. Harry was ready though, he could feel it deep inside him. He was ready to give himself fully to Draco, to let him be his in every way imaginable. 

Draco pulled back from the kiss, piercing him with those grey eyes he loved so much. Those eyes following the movement of his hands roaming all over his body. He pinched at Harry’s nipples, rolling it in between his fingers until peaked. Harry groaned and arched his back, encouraging Draco to pinch harder. 

His cock strained against the lace of the knickers. Ruining them with precome, but not caring because he loved when Draco teased him. Hands continued to roam down his body, stopping when they reached the hem of the knickers. Leaning down, Draco began to lap at the wet spot, sucking at the head of his cock through the lace. 

“Fuck-k.” Harry moaned. He was vaguely aware he should be embarrassed by the amount of sounds he was making but he just couldn’t help it. Draco knew how to take him apart bit by bit. 

Not stopping with the small sucks at the tip of his cock, Draco opened the drawer to the small end table to fetch the lube they always kept there for whenever the moment struck. He stopped briefly to coat his fingers liberally with lube, and to move the flimsy string of the knickers to the side. As he sucked one of Harry’s bullocks into his mouth, rolling his tongue around as he sucked, he pressed one finger into Harry, not stopping until fully sheathed. Moaning at the intrusion Harry lifted his hips, trying to bring Draco’s fingers into him deeper. 

“More Draco please. I want you to fuck me.” Harry didn’t want to wait, he’d prepared himself this afternoon in hopes that they would have had time before the party guest had arrived. 

He felt the blunt tip of a second finger push in with the next thrust. He already was feeling so full, he couldn’t imagine nor wait for how full he would feel with Draco’s hard cock inside him. The fingers inside him were thrusting and spreading him open. 

“Fuck, you’re so tight Harry.” Draco moved up to kiss him again, ghosting his lips across Harry’s jaw. “I can’t wait to be inside you. You have no idea how hot you are. Spread out and fucking yourself on my fingers. Moans spilling from your mouth every time I graze your prostate.” He nipped where his jaw met his neck. Three long fingers spreading him open now. “Fuck, you really are so perfect, so responsive. It makes me so bloody hard.” 

“Just bloody fuck me now, I’m ready.”

He groaned at the emptiness he felt when Draco removed his fingers to slather his prick generously with lube. Harry brought his knees up to the sides of his chest, holding onto the backs of his thighs, spreading himself open and ready for Draco. They made eye contact as Draco lined his cock to his entrance, the head pressed bluntly at his opening. He nodded he was ready and Draco began to push in slowly, bit by bit. 

Nothing, absolutely nothing compared to fullness he was feeling now. The discomfort ebbing away into pleasure as Draco pulled out slightly before thrusting in a little bit again, small thrusts until he bottomed out inside Harry. He stilled, Harry getting used to the feeling of his lover's cock fully seated inside his arse. He’d never felt anything like this, his own cock still straining be released against the fabric. “Bloody hell Harry. You feel so fucking good.”

“Move. I’m ready.” Harry rolled his hips up as he wrapped his legs around Draco’s back, bringing the blond down closer to him. Successfully trapping his own cock in between their bodies. 

Draco began to thrust in and out, the pace was slow and loving. The slight curve of his prick perfectly dragged across Harry’s prostate each time he pulled out. Harry knew he wasn’t going to last long, just the idea of Draco filling him, pumping into him over and over already had him close to the edge. 

Their mouths were not quite connecting as they panted, while they attempted opened mouthed kisses and failed. Harry just wanted to feel Draco closer to him, though they were already fused together as one, he wanted his chest to touch the hard chest of his boyfriend. Draco braced himself on his forearms by Harry’s head, resting his own head in the crook of Harry’s neck, sucking and dragging his teeth across the sensitive part below his ear. 

Draco sped up his thrusts, creating a delicious friction with his stomach and the lace knickers still covering Harry’s cock. The now wet slick fabric rubbed insistently on his prick. Reaching one hand down in between their bodies, Harry reached into the knickers and wrapped his fingers around his aching cock. Stroking himself in time with Draco now pounding into him. Their combined moans and the slap of skin on skin filling the otherwise quiet room. 

It only took three more tugs on his prick before he came, covering his hand with his come and completely ruining the red laced fabric. His cock twitched with over sensitivity has his muscles clenched with the aftershocks of his orgasm. Draco let out a long moan as he filled Harry with his own release. 

They laid there in each other’s arms a sticky, sweaty mess. 

“That was -“ Harry couldn’t even think of a word that successfully described how absolutely amazing it was.

“Yeah, it was.” Draco agreed, kissing him softly. “Happy New Year, love. Now, let’s get cleaned and go to bed.” 

As Harry allowed himself to be pulled off his favorite place to relax and dragged into the shower. He couldn’t think of a better way he’d rather have started off the new year. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that’s a wrap for the main part of this story. I do have some slice of life stories to go along with, that I will add to this as a series. 
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments and tell me which of the following you would like to read first!   
> A. Harry meets the Malfoys  
> B. Harry or Draco’s birthday   
> C. Harry jealous about Draco’s job  
> D. Draco meets the Weasleys   
> E. Proposal 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and for all of the lovely comments you have already left me!


End file.
